Of Beasts and Men
by Ezkabach
Summary: Freddy Krueger has been defeated. How can he contend with no fear, no memory of him? What will happen when a peculiar breed of demoness accidentally crosses his path? They could either help each other, or destroy each other. A toxic pairing with different goals. Has Freddy finally met his final match? Only one way to find out! Set in modern day America. WIP, very active.
1. Preface

Hi there! This is my first Fanfic. Like, ever. However I am open to reviews and critiques! This is very much in progress, but I am active in my writing and my other projects are currently on Hiatus so this is my only open thing to work on. Expect prompt postings. This is a Freddy Krueger x my OC. The pairing should be...interesting. If you are a minor, please use caution. This is a mature story. Reader discretion advised?

I do not own Freddy Krueger, or other titles affiliated with the NOES franchise. All rights go to respected owners.

I do however, own my OC and Lore I took from my own published work, Profaned Malediction. All rights reserved. Thank you and I do hope you like it! This is just the intro, chapter one is coming very shortly.

Preface

The Darkest of the Dark

His body lie still, his eyes open yet no signs of life came forward. Around him the world was stagnate; shifting colors ever so slightly from black nothingness to the occasional dancing shadows of orange flames. He was recessed inside of his mind, behind the blank stare was a myriad of deadly hatred and rage consumed only by himself. Death. Un-death, blood, and death again. Though what he was couldn't ever really be called death; he figured this blank absence of anything was close enough. He had lost his power, his reputable strength and now could do nothing but relive all of those memories he wanted so badly to forget. Every day and night, if there was such a thing down here, he'd start from the beginning. His slow dip into criminal insanity, the way the softness of a child's skin made him itch to slice it off. The way their innocence gave him power without fail, their silent screams of death as he'd plunge his blades through their tiny bodies. His life was so _good_ before he'd been caught. But then his thoughts would move forward, the feeling of ecstasy gone. And then the memories turned, the sight of his surroundings lighting up in flames as flaming bottles crashed through the windows. He remembered trying to claw his way through a solid wall, the skin on his fingers shredding away and bleeding as he desperately tried to get out. Then the pain; the unimaginable, excruciating pain of being burned alive. His flesh cracking and blistering, bubbling and popping as the flames licked up and down his body. The skin in his mouth and his throat smoldered as the fire encased him completely, his eyes seeming to boil as he breathed that poisonous smoke. He remembers how he screamed. That terrible proclamation of death. And then the pain stopped. Probably because his nerves were fried, but nonetheless, it stopped. He couldn't see, he just lay there as the blackness of death took him over. The flames seemed to be comforting now. The slow slip into numbness. Silence. Death.

 _The only thing to fear, is fear himself._

Freddy Krueger was plunged into purgatory, sentenced to relive all of the terrible things his life had consisted of. He'd never be able to have the satisfaction of killing again, and that was a worse punishment. That was, until, the soldiers of Hell came with a proposition.

With his pledge of...allegiance, you could say; he was promised the power of a dream demon. A soldier of evil, with the ability to have his revenge. And revenge, he did have. His slaying of the Elm Street kids through their dreams made an impressive mark in the material world. Oh, how he had so loved every second of it! Those terrified Elm Street bitches, drowning in their own blood by his blades. He even began to think being dead was even better than being alive. He'd always come back, after the brightest light bulb in the box found a way to seal him off. It was the Hypnocil, ultimately, that put him between a rock and a hard place. Hypnocil was everywhere now. Little bits of it scattered into the daily medications people bought every day; cold medicine, vaccines, pain killers and headache relief. He'd thought he would have a comeback when those dreadful movies were made. But the doctors of Springwood were one step ahead with the fucking Hypnocil. It covered all of the Elm Street descendants and their acquaintances. No one remembered who he was, what he really did, and no one feared him. Apparently, movie-induced fear of a man in makeup acting on screen didn't count. So here he was, stuck, in the dark abyss of his mind. Little did he know, though, that a certain someone was accidentally going to set things right. And bring back those little bad dreams that suddenly seem just a tad too _real_.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi all! It's only been a few hours but, here's the actual first chapter for Of Beasts and Men. Hope you enjoy it, please make sure to read the disclaimers above the Preface! Open to all thoughts/reviews. Enjoy ;)

Chapter 1.

Belly of the Beast

She ran her tongue over her teeth, watching the TV screen in front of her. A Nightmare on Elm Street was playing, she and her friend Rachael were laying on the floor having a girls night. Sort of. Ezkabach wanted to fit in so badly with her human friends it was kind of sickening her. Her eyes, seemingly hazel, drifted over to Rachael as she observed the look of fright on her face as the fictional Freddy Krueger chased a frightened female down a narrow alleyway. She scoffed, her eyes rolling.

"What? You don't think this is scary!" Rachael exclaimed as she saw Ezka's amused grin. Ezkabach laughed, sighing a little as she turned her attention back to the movie.

"This? This is basically a kids movie, Rach. Don't you think he's kind of hot?" Ezka said with another chuckle which turned into an all out laugh as a look of horror came over Rachael's face.

"...you can't be serious. You really are fucked up, Ez." Rachael said, shaking her head with a grin.

"Come on! Who doesn't look for a good old fashioned sadistic, psychotic, murderous personality in a man?" Ezka replied, making a claw motion with her hand as she stuck her tongue out. Rachael laughed, rolling her eyes at her. Ezka _did_ really think those qualities were something of interest, however something told her it wasn't a good idea to play around with seeming any more different than she already was. It had only been about six months since she found out what she was. The whole concept of conscious reincarnation was a new one to her, though for some reason it didn't take her long to accept it. Apparently, she was the active reincarnation of a centuries-old demoness, one of a kind. It wasn't really a new body, just the old one brought back from the very beginning in modern times. However, starting out her mind was fresh and void of all memories connecting back to her former self. Until recently, she'd been living a normal life as a human girl; going to school, making friends, boyfriends and getting accepted into college. You don't get to go to college if you're a demon, though. An organized group of various lore creatures sought her out and told her everything, and with the knowledge came vivid bits and pieces of memories that had been lying dormant inside of her mind for 20 years. So, here she was trying to balance what was left of her "human" life with her intense demonic training. The demon part wasn't so bad, the occasional urge to assert your power over the innocent was easy enough to quell. The powers that came with it weren't all that hard to master either; the demon form, unseen force, mind reading. The only thing giving her annoying troubles trying to master was that tricky pyrokinesis, but she'd get to that in time. No, the bad part about it all was the beast inside of her. The dark wolf. She was a beast demoness, the wolf and demon living as one within. Old scriptures she had discovered during her research had labeled her as Lupus diaboli, Lobo Diablo, or Devil Wolf. She was a unique breed. The wolf was harder to keep under control; the impulses to chase and tear everything in sight limb from limb...and devour it. The night and moon seemed to call for her each night, an itch deep inside of her she had to fight with everything she had. If she let go...she couldn't do a damn thing. She'd kill relentlessly until she could gain the upper hand and shove the beast back, but by then it's always way too late. She wasn't picky about her victims. What bothered her about that was the attention it brought, and the fact that she pretty much had no control. To say Ezka was a control freak would be putting it very nicely. She didn't mind the killing. It was inside of her, in her blackened blood, in her dark soul. Being part demon and part beast had its perks, though. Because of this, she is able to travel between the planar worlds and the material world seamlessly and without much effort. It was a good escape when things got shitty on either side. Ezkabach was thinking about all of this, when suddenly Rachael shook her. Blinking, Ezka looked blankly at her.

"Um. Dude. You like zoned out so bad." Rachael said, staring at her.

"Uhh, shit. Yeah I kinda did. I was just thinking about..." She searched for something to say, to cover up what she had really been thinking about. "...Freddy!" She yelled, tackling Rachael and making a fake monster growl. Rachael yelped and fell over, punching Ezka in the shoulder playfully.

"You demented weirdo!" She yelled, laughing. Ezka smirked, sitting back up.

"The best!" She said. "Nah, I'm way out of his league. He could use some serious makeup." She said, making Rachael giggle. Rachael then looked at her phone, pursing her lips into a pout.

"Shit. It's 1:30 am, I better get going. I have work tomorrow at 8 in the morning." She said, sighing. Ezkabach still didn't understand why her simple friend insisted on working through the entire weekend. Being lazy was one of Ezka's favorite things. And being a night creature, sleep only became necessary about three times a week or after one of her vigorous, uncontrollable killing sprees.

"Damn! Alright, it was super cool hanging out though. We'll have to do it again soon." Ezka said, standing up to walk Rachael to the door. She watched as her friend gathered her purse and keys.

"Yep! I'll see you on Monday in class." Rachael said, and with a wave she left for her car. Ezkabach watched as the car started and pulled out of her driveway. She sighed. Here came the boredom. She walked back to the couch, sitting down. She watched the ending credits of the movie, thinking in silence. She wondered about the rumors. About the movie being based on actual events, and all. If he had come back to kill people in their sleep, he must be a dream demon, right? It was very rare for a mortal to become such a high ranking class of demon in death. Perhaps he really did fit the bill.

"What the hell." She said out loud, deciding to try and look it up since she didn't have anything else to do. Getting up to grab her laptop that lie on the table beside her, she sat back down and turned it on. After it booted, she went to Google and typed in: _Freddy Krueger Springwood Slasher true story._ The search results were flooded with advertisement of the movie franchise, and obvious fan blogs.

"Fuck." She said, annoyed. She scrolled through pages and pages of bullshit. She must have been at it for a good 45 minutes before she came upon something interesting. It was a link that read "The Krueger Cover Up". Curious, she clicked on it. It didn't give much information, and the site was very poorly put together with just small amounts of HTML coding. However there was a short description;

 _Murders covered up, erased from memory. Government says no to Fred Krueger._

Blinking, she narrowed her eyes as she saw a linked text that read " .", and she clicked on it. A file opened into her computer, and she scrolled through its contents. It was newspaper printings, 85% of them blacked out. But they were all from Springwood, Ohio. Around the time the murders supposedly took place, but the dates were blurred. Springwood has since been renamed to Oak Springs. There were about 20 of these blacked out newspaper articles, as well as court documents detailing the arrest of a serial killer, but the name and key information was blacked out. If you didn't know what you were looking at, you'd have absolutely no idea. There was another newspaper article, and it was much less blacked out than the rest.

 _ **Hypnocil trademark renewed; new treatment option for difficult sleep available over the counter.**_

 _Have you been suffering from various sleep disorders that make it difficult to get peaceful sleep? Worry no more! The FDA has approved a new groundbreaking sleep aid called Hypnocil to be available at your local drug store._

 _Doctors approve this safe, yet powerful 24 hour sleep aid._

 _$19.99 over the counter._

Ezkabach tilted her head. She knew what Hypnocil was, it was in the movies too, wasn't it? She was surprised the name hadn't been changed. Why would people buy something that takes away your dreams? And why would doctors approve it? She turned to a second newspaper, dated a few months later. Most of it was about politics, but an isolated column remained at the bottom.

 _Strange side effect of Hypnocil reported. No dreams? People concerned._

 _Doctors issue a statement;_

 _"Hypnocil does not remove dreaming. Most reported "loss of dreams" are due to such a deep sleep that you will not have any recollection of your dreams. You only remember your dreams if you wake up during or right after them. Hypnocil is very safe and effective. Most patients report an extreme improvement in sleep patterns and daily energy."_

Ezkabach read on, stopping at the last part.

 _Hypnocil has no connection to the fictional namesake drug used in a movie franchise, and does not have any of the same effects._

Ezka rolled her eyes. People will believe most of everything they read these days. It had to be the same Hypnocil. She exited out of the file, saving it to her computer. She decided to search Hypnocil, the search rendering the FDA page on Hypnocil as well as a WebMD page. Both retorted the same information. Safe, effective 24 hour sleep aid with no known side effects besides difficult dream recollection. There were even extensive links to scientific articles on the explanation of no dream recollection due to deep sleep. They were really doing a damn good job covering this up. She shut her laptop, suddenly energized.

"I wonder if I can figure this whole thing out." She said to herself, picking up her cell phone. On the screen, she dialed the number of one of her mentors. After a couple rings, Jakovi picked up.

"What's up, pup?" He said with a light tone. Ezkabach scowled, she _hated_ being called that.

"You know I don't like being called that, asshole." Ezka said, breathing out.

"Aww I know you secretly love it!" He replied with a laugh. "No really though, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm bored. And I'm curious about something. You have time to meet up?" Ezkabach asked.

"Yeah, sure. You gonna be up for some training?" Jakovi said. Ezkabach sighed.

"Maybe. I just really wanna ask you something." Ezka said, getting impatient.

"You're finally going to ask me out! How exciting!" Jakovi replied with a cackle. Ezka growled, running her fingers through her obsidian hair.

"Shut up, mkay? Just be there." Ezkabach said shortly.

"In our usual place, babe!" Jak said with another sneer. Ezkabach hung up, closing her eyes. Her patience with him astounded her. She put the phone in her pocket, and reached for her leather jacket next to the door. It could either be cold or searing hot where she was going. Hit or miss. She put it on and went upstairs to the bathroom. She faced herself, fixing her hair for a moment. Looking for only a second more, she allowed her demonic essence to take over. Her skin tone went paler, her hazel eyes burning away to reveal fiery yellow-orange irises. Black, spiraling horns emerged from her skull just above her ears. She grinned; she really did think those horns were a nice touch. They complimented the shape of her face. With that, she placed a hand on the mirror and concentrated. This was her way into the many planes of the worlds below. She could probably do it from anywhere, but it would be much more difficult. Mirrors provided a physical divide, a gateway. This is why people often see horrifying things in mirrors. With her hand on the mirror, she linked herself to a binding point in the plane she and her mentors shared. Within a couple of seconds, the world around her disappeared and was replaced with a dark forest. A large mansion towered over the trees on a hill to her right. Fog covered the grass, the trees were barren and lifeless.

"Home sweet home." She mumbled as she climbed the hill to the mansion gates. They opened automatically as she neared, and she continued to the doors. She opened them, closing them behind her as she walked into the large castle-like alcove. She saw Jakovi leaning against a very old looking couch, and he grinned as she approached. She flipped him off, making him laugh loudly.

"Why is it that you're never happy to see me?" He asked, meeting her in the middle of the room.

"I don't know, probably because you're annoying and I hate you." Ezka said, only half-joking.

"Well now that we have everything in the open! What'd ya wanna ask me?" He asked, his northerner accent poking through. Ezkabach took a seat on the couch, resting her feet on the glass table.

"What does one have to do to be granted the power of a high class demon beyond mortal death?" She asked directly. Jakovi blinked, running a hand over his curved ram-like horns. They were red and encased his entire skull, matching his crimson irises. The question obviously caught him off guard.

"Why the hell would you ask something like that?" He asked, overly curious.

"That doesn't matter. Now answer the question, unless you don't know." Ezka replied, her voice even. Jakovi scoffed. He disliked being accused of not knowing something.

"It's very rare for the fates to bestow that kind of power on a mortal. The person would obviously have to have many traits and specialties in order to peak the interest of them. And a desire to walk the earth undead, to either exert revenge or continue a string of unfinished business. And that revenge or "business" must meet the standards. Which are...complicated. But nonetheless, I guess it's very possible." Jakovi explained. Ezka stared at her hands for a moment, thinking. So Freddy Krueger must have met those expectations...if he was real. Jakovi sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Who do you want to be turned?" Jakovi asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Ezkabach rolled her eyes.

"You jump to conclusions too fast, Jak. I'm just trying to prove something. To myself." Ezka said, looking at him with a content look on her face.

"So you want to find out if someone you may or may not know was possibly turned into a high ranking demon." Jak said as a statement. Ezka nodded.

"Yup." She said. Jak stirred excitedly.

"I have a book for that!" He exclaimed. He jumped up, motioning for her to follow. She got up and followed him down the second hallway to their left. He was such an information nerd. Anything and everything there was to be known, he probably knew it. She was for once, glad to have him around. The hallway opened up into a large, gothic looking library. Ancient scriptures and books lined the dark, shadowy shelves. Complete with dust and cobwebs. Might as well be in a damn movie. Ezkabach watched as Jak scanned the shelves with his eyes, one hand on his chin. After a couple minutes he clapped his hands together, making Ezka's eyes shoot over to him.

"Aha! Here we go." He exclaimed as he motioned with his finger, and a very, very large book lifted off the shelf by itself. It floated over to him, landing on the table in front of them. It opened, the paged shifting through until it stopped. Demonic script lined the pages.

"This book lists the names of all high rank demon classes and their affiliates. It's updated every time a new mortal, or low class demon, is ascended into one of these classes. What is the name you're searching for?" He asked, looking to Ezka. Ezkabach hesitated for a moment. She really didn't know why she was so curious about this mystery monster of a man.

"...Freddy Krueger." She said. Jakovi frowned, his eyebrows dropping.

"Seriously? The guy from those stupid teen slasher movies?" He chuckled. Ezkabach punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm serious. I want to know if the rumors are true. Besides, I came across a bit of information that could probably be trouble for a few of our...friends." She said, eyeing the book.

"What information?" Jak said, suddenly serious.

"Look for the name first. Then I'll be able to tell if it's a real issue or not." Ezkabach said. She still wasn't able to read demonish that well, and it would take her forever to find him. "Look under dream demons." Jak sighed, looking back to the book. He turned the page a few times until he found the column for the dream demon. In Latin next to the script, it read S _omnia Daemonium._ He ran his finger down the list one by one, having to turn the page four times until he stopped.

"Huh." He exhaled, looking to be thinking.

"What?" Ezkabach looked where he had stopped, and her eyes widened slightly. Partly in shock, partly in excitement. There, written in demonic script along with his English name, was the title Freddy Krueger. Written in _his own blood_. She ran her finger along the dried up substance, feeling her excitement growing. "He's real." She said, more to herself than Jak. Jak eyed her.

"And what do you want with him?" He asked, facing her with a cold gaze.

"Don't be jealous, Jak. I'm not looking to settle down." Ezkabach said teasingly, making Jak narrow his eyes. He was being serious. She sighed. "Look, I found articles on this stuff called Hypnocil. Apparently it's being sold all around the world now, as a basic sleep aid. People are taking that stuff. And it's removing their dreams." She said. Jak took a step back.

"You're sure?" He asked her, disbelieving a little.

"I found blacked out newspapers and shit like that on it. People reported lack of dreams and doctors wrote it off. I guess they believed it. Without dreams..." She trailed off. Jak understood.

"Without dreams, people won't fear the unknown." He said, suddenly looking angry. "Son of a bitch." He said, dropping his horned head. "That explains why there's been commotion. People are losing their fear of what they can't see. The nightmares fuel the fear of everything. Everything is out of balance." Jak said, increasingly irritated.

"What should we do?" Ezkabach asked, putting her hands on her hips. Jakovi looked up, his eyes glowing. For a second, she almost felt threatened.

"...find him." He growled, his voice low.

"Find who?" Ezkabach asked, kind of knowing the answer.

"Freddy Krueger. Find him, and bring him here." Jak said, baring his teeth. A grin slowly appeared on Ezkabach's face, the points of her canines showing through. Again, the excitement returned. She had an idea. She turned to quickly return to the real world, phasing through the mirror on the wall. Once back in her bathroom, she did her hair again and put on something a little more...comfortable.

She would sleep tonight.

Well that's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed the introduction of the OC, as well as the problem/plot kind of. Get ready for Freddy next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi there! I'm glad to hear people are liking this so far. Just a heads up, this chapter has some violence, suggestive themes and language. Please remember this fic has an M rating! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Do or be Forgotten

Ezkabach slipped into a small, red silk nightgown. She wanted to seem like a promiscuous teen as much as possible. Though if Freddy Krueger had been in limbo for as long as she thought he had been, he might not be too hesitant to jump at the first opportunity to get the hell out of there. However, she really didn't want to take chances. This needed to go well. She painted her eyes black with makeup; just a touch, as if she might have forgotten to take it off before she went to bed. She closed her eyes and allowed her onyx horns to retreat back into her skull, her skin tone become warmer. The fiery eyes replaced by bright hazel ones, her black hair falling down past her shoulders.

 _Yeah. This will do for now._ She thought to herself as she blinked at her reflection. She turned to walk back into her bedroom, and climbed into bed. Laying on her back, she tried to think of the best way to go about this. She knew once she fell asleep, she'd somehow have to wake him up and lure him to her dream. As strong as she was, she was definitely no dream demon and really had no way to just pull him in. She figured just calling his name wouldn't do the trick, he needed to _feel_ her.

 _Okay. Come on. Try to think of something that scares you. That involves him_. She thought, searching through what little personal memories she had of her former self. She laid there for a few minutes, sifting through thoughts and images, only a few words kept repeating: _Boy. Sun. Taken. Death._

 _Okay, so what does the sun have to do with anything? Did the sun take a boy?_ She thought, confused. She thought deeper again, listening. Then, a sight flashed from within. There was a young boy, maybe 14, playing outside. Ezkabach looked to her right, and saw a tall man standing next to her with a smile on his face. As she looked back to the boy, a dark figure swept down from above and took the boy in his clutches. Everything went red, the sky opened up and seemed to rain fire as the creature took the screaming boy away. As she got one last look at him, his eyes were orange and yellow. Like fire. Like _hers_.

"Oh shit!" Ezkabach yelled, jerking herself upright. She wasn't even dreaming yet and she was up here yelling. She breathed for a moment, and then stopped. "Not sun, you idiot, _son_!" She said aloud, cursing her slow thinking. "She had a... _I had_ a son." She whispered, somewhat shaken. She wondered if he was still alive. But she shook herself; now was not the time. There were other matters to attend to. However, she did find a way to get him to her. Think about her 'son', and maybe imagine Freddy killing him. The thought bothered her, but didn't scare her. She had no recollection of her son right now, but this mind is the same one her former self carried and she was sure those feelings were in there somewhere. Ezkabach laid back down, eventually getting back to that vision she had moments ago and closing her eyes. She felt her heart rate decrease, her breathing slow. As she felt her mind start to leave her, she tried to replace that dark creature snatching the little boy away with Freddy. As the entity in her mind morphed, she felt a small but sure tinge of genuine fear sprout inside of her chest. There it was...right at the moment she drifted off into sleep.

She awoke in a dark room, it looked like a shitty one bedroom apartment to her. She slid a dusty sheet off of her body, sitting up to take in the surroundings.

"Homely..." She said, looking at the worn out furniture, dust everywhere and faded pictures on the walls of people she couldn't make out. She got up and walked around, the stale scent of the place making her sensitive nose wrinkle slightly. She walked over to the couch and sat down on the right side of it, dust clouding up as she did so. She breathed out quickly to dissipate it, and kept her eyes forward. She didn't feel anything yet. Did that spark of fear not work? She shook her head, it had to have worked. She sighed, and with a light tone, spoke:

"...Freddy Krueger." She waited. Nothing. Stirring, she repeated herself. "Freddy." Waiting again, still nothing. She grew irritated, and screamed this time. "Freddy _Krueger_!"

Freddy's Limbo

Freddy twitched. The pattern of revisited memories glitching like a scratched DVD for a moment, and he felt his own thoughts come back to him.

 _What in the fuck._ He thought, surprised to hear the sound of his own voice; albeit in his head still. He waited a moment longer, and nothing seemed to happen. He was about to brush it off when something made his body jerk. He grunted, his dormant body snapping its eyes open. He breathed, the feeling of movement overwhelming his senses. There was a bit of pain as he tried to get his rested legs underneath him and at least sit up but he managed to do so before seeing through his own eyes again. There wasn't much where he was, just darkness. But he could tell it was his eyes seeing it instead of his mind. He brought his un-gloved hand up to his face and massaged his temple. He was confused, and it made him pretty angry. How was he suddenly brought back to animation? Why now? What was causing it? He blinked and adjusted his hat, growling lowly.

"AH!" He screamed, as suddenly he was jolted upright and the blackness around him faded instantly. His eyes were blinded for a moment, but as the light faded they grew wide. There in front of him was a girl; and she was _dreaming_. Somehow she had woken him. He took in the sight of her...she was lean, the curves of her body suggested she was at least mostly mature. Her hair was black and silky, reaching past her fine shoulders. He eyed her skin, the way it crested upwards at the crowns of her breasts and the fleshy color of it. And it looked so _soft._ He shuddered, thoughts of how it might feel to cut such soft skin and watch the delicious blood trickle from a fresh wound already encasing his mind. He could hardly stand it. But he hesitated; he had lost all of his power when he was defeated. And no fresh souls for 35 years did a good job of keeping him...weak. But, he thought, this would be easy enough. She was a young female, and looked to be too curious for her own good. And this was the dream world, his battleground. His turf. It only took him five minutes to talk himself into it, and he placed a claw on the vision of the girl's dream. With a low chuckle, he pierced the screen and took a step into the dream world for the first time in decades.

...

Ezkabach shivered, that feeling you get when you know you're no longer alone. Someone's watching, someone's waiting in the shadows. Someone powerful. She got up, backing up slowly until her back was against the door to the bedroom. If she knew demons as well as she did, they'll always sneak up from behind and she wasn't about to take the chance of prematurely displaying her power. She wanted to toy with him a little, get him interested. Make him believe she was weak and human. She watched her surroundings, everything deviously silent. After a few moments she grew impatient.

"I know you're here." She said in a low voice, her eyes scanning every corner.

"Do you?" A demonic voice sounded from no particular direction, and it made her jump a little. She half smiled, still keeping her back to the wall.

"Come out so I can see you, Krueger." She said in the same voice, exhaling.

"Mmmm..." A low moan sounded from her left, and as she turned, the silhouette of a man in a fedora came into her field of vision. He walked slowly, his chest elevated and as he came into the low light she could tell he was smirking. His red and green striped sweater mimicked the movies, but his facial structure was different. It was...sharper. A square jawline, symmetrical eyes and a high set cheekbone would have made quite the handsome man if it weren't for those horribly disfiguring burn scars. He was a little taller than her, his shoulders wide and looked to be in decent bodyshape. He opened his mouth slightly, and stopped a few feet from her. She could tell he was suddenly cautious.

"So you're the infamous Springwood Slasher turned dream killer, huh?" She asked, moving away from the wall. Freddy narrowed his eyes, tapping the sharp blades of his glove on his leg.

"The one and only, babe." He replied, taking a step closer to her. He kept looking up and down her body, from her face to her breasts and legs. Taking in the sight of her bare skin, that insatiable itch came back to him. There was something off about her, but he was too preoccupied with imagining splitting her skin open to worry too much about it.

Ezkabach sneered, she saw how he was looking at her and it was all she could do to keep herself from attempting to snap his neck right then and there. _What an asshole._

"Can't we go on a date first before we come up with pet names, honey?" Ezkabach asked with an innocent tone. Freddy snarled, his teeth grinding together as his temper flared exponentially. Who the hell was this _bitch_ calling him out? With a sharp breath he leaped onto her, his free hand closing around her throat and he forcefully slammed her into the wall. Her head hit the hard material, and her teeth snapped down onto her tongue.

"Ow, fuck!" She yelled, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. For being weakened for so long he was still physically quite strong and she was definitely not expecting that outburst.

"You will do well to watch what the fuck comes out of your pretty little mouth, bitch." Freddy growled, bringing a blade up to the corner of her mouth. He dragged it along the inside of her lip, coating it with the fresh blood dripping from the wound on her tongue. He brought the blade to his mouth, and licked the sweet liquid off of it. It tasted so good...Ezkabach struggled, the force behind his hand was beginning to actually hurt.

"You...should listen...to me..." Ezkabach said between gasps of air. Freddy tightened his grip on her throat, bringing his face a mere centimeters from hers. He breathed in her scent...it's aroma coursing

through his newly working body.

"Aww, but if you talk to much you might ruin the special moment..." He said, his raspy voice almost making her vibrate. He brought his claws down underneath her nightgown, using one to slowly start to drag it upwards. The tip of the blade caught the inside of her thigh and broke the skin slightly, blood appearing at the surface as he continued to lift it. Ezkabach rolled her eyes. _That's it. Plan B._ She put both hands on his chest, and with an unseen force she knocked him clear to the other side of the room. He hit the wall with a loud crash and fell to the floor. She closed the distance between herself and him in a flash, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him again to the opposite wall. As she aimed to come closer, he suddenly appeared before her and slashed four long gashes into her chest. She staggered, but caught his arm as he immediately tried to land another blow. She lunged at his face, using both hands to slam his head into the floor. He grunted at the impact, but she screamed as the pain of his blades stabbing into her side hit her. _Damnit._ Her inexperience was showing. She twisted hard, yanking out the knives and rolling to kick him hard in the chest. He went backwards, crashing into the same wall again. They both got up at the same time, but stood still.

"Who in the _fuck_ are you?" Freddy asked, his blood boiling with rage. All he wanted to do now was split her arrogant head open. She stood for a moment, catching her breath. Even though he was weak this was still his dream world and she did not want to tangle with him all night. She straightened, allowing her human glamorization to fade. Her horns reappeared, along with her fiery eyes and pale skin. Freddy growled, taking a step forward again.

"My name is Ezkabach, I am like you." She said, still out of breath. Freddy growled again and seriously considered trying to break off one of those horns and stab it straight through her eye socket.

"...you are nothing like me, _wench_." He spat out, his eyes glowing. Ezkabach took a step forward as well, both of them still tensed and ready to fight.

"Different classes but demons all the same, you arrogant sonofabitch. Now we can continue fighting until one of us ends up sleeping forever _again_ ," she emphasized the last word, making him narrow his burning eyes. "or we can both sit the hell down and talk about why I brought you here." She said, placing a hand on the back of the couch that was now splattered with her blood. She placed the other hand on the wound in her side, taking note that it was healing more slowly in the dream world.

"Talk then. I'm still deciding on how I'm going to kill you." He said shortly, not paying attention to his throbbing head. Ezkabach sighed, walking to the front of the couch and sitting down. She turned to him, resting a leg on the scorched coffee table. She decided to disregard his death threat.

"I'm going to make this as short as possible, because believe me, you're not the only one here who has a sincere burning urge to shut this down. And I'd _love_ to shut you up." She said. Freddy snorted, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms but said nothing. "People have stopped having nightmares."

"Oh, no shit?" Freddy asked sarcastically, adjusting his hat. Ezkabach narrowed her eyes and exhaled, trying to keep her own temper in check.

"Not just of you, you selfish prick. Of everything! Of the little things that go bump in the night, the creature under the bed, the dark abyss of death, hellish visions of what might come. It's all gone. The material world is pulling out of balance. Fear is how we are still _existing_. If this goes on too much longer you won't even have a hell to return to. You will be gone." She explained, making sure to make the last part about him. She could already tell he was as narcissistic as they get. Freddy tapped his blades on his arm, seemingly thinking. After a moment he uncrossed his arms, and walked over to the armrest of the couch. Putting his hands on it, he leaned forward to rest the weight of his upper body.

"And what do you suppose you're gonna do about that?" He asked, trying to keep his vibe still unwavering.

" _We_ are gonna find a way to make people have nightmares again. I need your help. I need you to teach me how to invade dreams, and start the cycle over." She said, staring at him. Freddy tilted his head back and laughed, that evil, condescending laugh that right now made her want to rip out his tongue and shove it down his throat until he choked to death.

"And you call me arrogant! Why would I help _you_ , you stupid piss water image of a demon-bitch?" He bit out, his teeth showing as the snarl on his face grew larger. Ezkabach flashed over right in front of him, their faces inches apart again. Both of them shook with anger, each one wanting nothing more than to tear the other to bloody pieces. But when Ezkabach spoke; she was as calm as an ocean breeze, her words a mere whisper.

"Because, Mr. Krueger, we both know how you miss the feeling of fresh blood on your face. The warmth of a young body begging for mercy under your gaze, the sweet sound of screams as their flesh yields to your blades...the little sounds a human body makes as bones crack and splinter, blood gushes and splatters, throats clog with blood...we both know how much you _need_ it. And I can give it back to you, Freddy. All of it and more..."She trailed off, bringing her face closer to his. He was shaking so badly at her descriptive words, the memories of sweet young blood spilled before him, how it gave him so much ecstasy and power he almost didn't notice her press her lips to his for a split second. Before he could react she pulled away, backing up. He opened his mouth to say something nasty, and he looked like he was about to kill her again. "Or, Krueger, you can stay here and rot back into your speck of forgotten existence as the world goes on without one single soul remembering anything about you. People living happily with their kids, growing old without a care in the would. Sound good?" She observed the look of pure rage in his eyes. "No? Well then I guess it'd be in your best interest to help me. If not, it was nice knowing you. I'll meet you back here tomorrow night, be there or not; I don't give a rotting shit." And with that, she closed her eyes and broke away from the dream world. Her eyes opened and she was back in her room, the light of the moon outside caressing her face like a warm blanket.

"Ugh." She grunted. Freddy Krueger was a tougher crowd than she had anticipated. She really thought he'd have been thrilled at the chance to get out of that place. But she had almost direly underestimated him; and she wouldn't do it again. She'd really have to keep up with her training if she was going to stand a chance against him once he started gaining back his souls. But for now, she'd be content with _trying_ to stay on his good side. If he even had one.

...

Freddy stood there, rage boiling up in his veins. How dare she touch him like that, the stupid bitch would be better off having those lips ripped off and force fed to her ignorant mouth. He turned around and slammed a clawed hand into the end table, splitting it in two and throwing it into the wall. What angered him the most is that he knew he had to help her; there was no way he was going to allow himself to fade away into nothing. Even that hell of a mind prison was better than simply not _being_. He would help her, but only because she'd be helping him in return. Even if she didn't want to. The thought of gaining his power back and not to mention, all the things Ezkabach had described to him, was enough to get him to do just about anything. As of now, though, she was an opponent. He needed to learn more about her and find her weaknesses; find out how he could come out on top. He was _not_ going to be defeated one more time. Not ever again would he lie down in defeat, and this time he'd make sure absolutely _nothing_ stood in his path.

...

Alright that marks the end of Chapter 2! It's harder than you'd think to keep Freddy as IC as possible. Such a wonderful challenge! Next chapter will be soon. What do we have in store for this newly discovered "partnership"? Things should only get more interesting!


	4. Chapter 3

Well, welcome to OB&M chapter 3! This is where I think the two clashing personalities will start to show. Oh, and I apologize if there's any slight formatting issues in the chapters here, this site tends to be real shallow when it comes to formatting done in a document writer!

Chapter 3

Mirror, Mirror

...

Ezkabach went the next day through her classes, trying her best to be normal again. Okay, normal by _human_ standards. Her normal was definitely not walking around with no horns and hazel glazed eyes, being super friendly and nonchalant. As she was sitting at a desk towards the back of the classroom, she grew increasingly irritated. It was probably going to be absolute _hell_ trying to work with Krueger. She could already tell he wants to be in charge, call the shots and will take a whole continent if she gave him an inch. She twitched her fingers and tapped them on the desk. Half of her wanted to tear his head off at the shoulders and literally eat it; but the other half found his twisted, arrogant violence strangely alluring. But it couldn't be all that strange, she wasn't human herself. She didn't have much concept of human emotion and human wants, her emotions were a tad bit different and she was sure his idea of...attraction, per se, was an entirely different and deadly breed than what the humans labeled it as. He was human once, however, and that made him more human than she had ever been. The thought made her chuckle to herself, that was probably something she could use against him. As she looked up, the professor dismissed the class. _Damnit._ She thought to herself. She didn't pay attention to a single thing said in the entire lecture. As she gathered her things, she swung a backpack over her shoulder and exited the hall. She thought that maybe, it'd be best if she dropped out. There was no way she could try and balance trying to bring back nightmares and dream demons with 16 credits and orchestra practice. And besides...human mathematics, history and science didn't interest her in the least. The only enjoyment she got out of this whole experience was the biology, she loved learning what makes her prey tick. She also took some religion classes on demonology, _that_ was always fun. As she was walking back to her car, she decided to give Jakovi a call and let him know what had went down last night. She took out her cell phone, and dialed his number. She always wondered how these advanced pieces of technology could reach the planar worlds, but she figured it was the same properties that make mirrors and televisions gateways of sorts. Jakovi picked up after the first ring.

"Ezka?" He asked, for some reason sounding worried.

"Yeah Jak, it's me." She replied, raising an eyebrow at his tone.

"Hey. I was getting worried, I figured you would have called me immediately after you met up with the dreamer." He said, explaining himself. Ezkabach rolled her eyes.

"By the time I woke up, I had to get ready for classes. And I wanted to take the time to think about how I'm going to go about trying to get along with his infuriating sarcastic, pissy ass." She snorted, and Jakovi sighed.

"So what all went down?" Jak asked, in a calmer voice.

"Well. He agreed to..assist me, or rather probably agreed for me to help him. Though it took me a minute to convince him that it would be a good idea. We had a little disagreement but, it was settled. I am meeting him again tonight. What should I do?" She asked, actually unsure of what to do next. Jakovi was silent for a minute, probably wanting to ask her about said disagreement, but he digressed.

"Bring him here, to our plane. I need to speak with him as well, and make sure he realizes the gravity of the situation." He said in a low voice.

"How am I going to bring him there? I thought he couldn't leave the dream world." Ezkabach asked, thinking they might be stuck.

"The dream world is just another plane. And planar travel between planar beings, like demons, is much easier than traveling to anywhere else. I will assist you. I'm pretty high up in the hierarchy, I can override his...travel restrictions. All you need is a mirror. Grab him, and have both of you place your hands on the mirror. Call me when you're ready and I'll phase both of you through." Jakovi said, his voice speeding up as he was explaining. He always got a little too excited about filling someone in. Ezkabach thought about it and then nodded.

"Alright. I'll do that. But just a warning...I'm pretty sure the only reason he listened to me is because he thinks I'm...nice to look at, if you know what I mean. And female. If I'm basing this off of what I've seen, he's not going to be inclined to listen, much less obey, anything you say Jak." She said, thinking back to the sensation of Freddy's hand closing around her windpipe for being sarcastic. Jakovi sneered, cackling into the phone.

"I'm thousands of years old. He's what, like 85? He's just a cub! I'll handle him if necessary." Jak replied, sounding amused. Ezkabach sighed again.

"Don't underestimate him. Even though he was weak he was still...very, very strong. Just don't ruin things before we get a chance to do anything." She said.

"Hmmph. Fine. Strong as he is, his class is _below_ both of ours. Just remember that, and I'll see you later. Mkay?" He said with a serious tone to his words.

"Yeah." Ezkabach said before she ended the call. Now she was worried about the two big headed males getting into a fight, and she just knew that Freddy's already looking for one. She shook her head, and as she reached her car she got in and drove home. It took about an hour; her house was on the outskirts of town. A much better place to be in seclusion. The heavily wooded area was perfect for her. She pulled into the driveway and got out, locking her car and stepping into the house. As she walked into the kitchen, her stomach growled. She paused and looked at the fridge but resisted the urge to eat absolutely everything in sight. An all too familiar itch started from within, and she shuddered visibly. It had been about a month since she last let her wolf out to play, and with each passing day the hunger inside of her grew more impending. She wouldn't have a problem with it if she could actually control it; and she hadn't been in the mood lately for mindlessly slaughtering and eating people like a damn animal. She liked her civilized, proper stature and it was like a battle of fire and ice trying to fend of that damn wolf. She knew sooner rather than later it'd happen, but she thought that the more she fought it off the better she'd get at it. She opened the fridge with a large exhale, and pulled out a bottle of water. When the itch started; it was best to not eat any food at all. It made it worse, especially meat. So she drank a few gulps of water and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

 _..._

Freddy Krueger had been watching her. The TV in his dream world prison was like a one way mirror, following her every move. He was connected to her now, and could feel her presence as well when she was falling asleep. He observed how she tried to act human; and even _he_ was almost convinced. But there was something else about her that he had yet to discover, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Something that made her very powerful. He cursed under his breath, shutting his eyes as he tried to control himself. As much as he wanted to just kill her, he knew it wouldn't even be worth it. Even if he could kill her, he'd still have no way out of this jail of stale memories. Plus, she was the image of feminine perfection and that was never something he'd get bored of looking at. He thought about what it might feel like to see her begging underneath him as he tortured her with his blades...how her lips might taste. How she might feel if he was inside of her...

"Shit." He said aloud, shaking himself. If there was one thing he learned from being defeated by measly teenagers all those times is that it was always the fucking girls that got the best of him. With the guys he was brutal; with the girls he made _mistakes_. Nope, not this time. He really had to keep his mind clear so that he'd never be on the bottom again. Especially now; he could not lose this chance to be forever broken out of the dream world. He wasn't going to give her the ability to manipulate dreams without her giving him something in return. And that was a sure thing, he knew she couldn't move forward without him and that made him feel so incredibly powerful. He looked back to the TV and saw she was laying down on the bed, trying to get to sleep. She kept stirring, looking almost worriedly out her window at the bright moon that shone between the clouds. Freddy narrowed his eyes. He wasn't stupid, but he still didn't have a clue as to what the other side of her was. But he was certain now it had something to do with the night, and that was confirmed when she got up angrily to slam the curtains shut before returning to the bed. After a few minutes he could feel the gravity-like pull as she fell into sleep, and he smiled. "The bitch came back."

...

Ezkabach opened her eyes, and knew she was asleep. She was back in that dirty, stark living room and could feel him close to her. As she turned to her left, he was literally right next to her. An animalistic snarl escaped her lips as she screeched and threw herself backwards, her teeth lengthening. Freddy tilted his head back and let out a deep, sincere laugh of genuine amusement at her reaction. Ezkabach growled, her face fading back to normal as she put her hands on her hips.

"You asshole." She said calmly, aware of how stupid she just made herself look. She walked back over to him and sat on the couch, lowering her eyebrows as he continued to laugh.

"Ahaha, oh, I'm sorry...did I scare you?" He asked with a tone that made her want to pluck his eyes out.

"No, you _startled_ me. Idiot. There's a difference." She replied, and the tone she used made him stop laughing. He narrowed his eyes. He dragged his gaze down her body, and observed the bruising on her neck he had left. With a claw he pointed at it.

"Wanna go for round two, bitch?" He said with a sneer, holding her gaze. Ezkabach's eyes flashed a bright yellow, a different color than before. And he could have sworn her ears got pointy for a second. He narrowed his eyes again and sat down on the couch. "Didn't think so." He said, ending the confrontation before it started. Ezkabach seemed to be visibly fighting herself as her eyes faded back to a more orange-ish color. He observed her, tapping his claws on the back of the couch. After a few seconds her breath caught up with her and she joined him on it.

"There's someone we need to speak with to figure out exactly how to go about this." She said, watching him closely.

"Who is this someone, and why do I need his help?" Freddy asked. Again with the arrogance.

" _We_ need his help, because I can't do a damn thing for you until I know exactly what I need to do. It was his idea that I seek you out in the first place. He knows more about what's going on here than either of us. And he has the solution." Freddy snorted, digging a blade into the fabric of the couch.

"Let me guess; another piece of low demon _scum_." He bit out, his teeth slightly showing under his raised lips.

"Demon, yes. Low and scum...hardly. His name is Jakovi and he is a rage demon. Or war demon, whichever term you prefer." Ezkabach said as she watched Freddy's eyes glow. He knew what a rage demon was. One of those _fuckers_ was in charge of keeping him locked up in this superb hellhole of an existence. Freddy growled and jolted himself upright, slashing through the back of the couch with his claws.

"...I'd never enlist the help of his kind. They were the ones that locked me up in here once I failed to keep my job for the final time, they sit there on their thrones with nothing to show for it besides blood royalty and I'd love nothing more than to fucking cut all of them into tiny, pathetic little pieces of meat!" Freddy yelled, growing more and more angry. Ezkabach remained seated, deciding to continue to be calm as to not fuel his fit of rage.

"You have no quarrel with Jakovi. He had nothing to do with the decision made on your behalf." She calmly explained, watching his head snap down to her.

"I don't give a fuck what he did and didn't do, the fact remaining is that _I'm_ still stuck here!" He said, turning to stab straight through the coffee table. She was half relieved he was using the furniture as an outlet instead of her throat again. As he reared back to slice through the table again, Ezkabach spoke.

"He is releasing you from here." She said, and almost smiled to herself as he stopped mid-strike to stare at her.

"He's doing what." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"He's overriding the planar restrictions. It probably won't be questioned. And we're going to the plane he and I share, to talk." She explained, watching him as he lowered his arm.

"If the restriction is lifted...I can travel through dreams again." He said with an evil grin, his eyes glowing.

"Well, that'd be true if there _were_ _dreams_ for you to fucking pry yourself into. But there's absolutely none in your range of influence. And that's why we are going to see the damn rage demon, alright?" Ezkabach said, suddenly angry. She was getting sick of his petty selfishness. Freddy lost his grin and glared at her, but didn't do anything.

"Whatever _bitch_ , how do we get to Mr. Horny?" Freddy said, referring to the massive horns rage demons carry. Ezkabach blinked slowly. _Don't lose control. Don't go all dog soldiers on his ass._ She said to herself as she wiped a hand over her face. Freddy could tell she was thinking something, but could not read her mind as he's able to do with his human victims. That was irritating. Ezkabach sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone. She clicked the power button and the screen lit up, making Freddy's eyes widen.

"The fuck is that?" Freddy said, still staring at it. Ezkabach looked at his expression, and laughed out loud. He saw her laugh and snarled. She forgot he grew up in the 60's.

"It's a cell phone, Krueger. It's 2015. These little things have the ability to basically do just about anything." She said, swiping her hand over the flagship smartphone to bring up the voice command. "Call Jakovi." She spoke into it, and Freddy stared at it as the phone screen turned to a picture of the demon and started ringing. Ezkabach smiled at him and put the phone to her ear. Freddy could hear Jakovi's voice on the other end.

"You two ready?" Jakovi asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yeah. Just give us a minute and be ready on the other side." Ezkabach replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Alright. I'll be there. Just do what I told you to do." Jakovi said and hung up the phone. Obviously he was in a hurry. Ezkabach hit the end part of the screen, and the phone went back to the homescreen before shutting off.

"What are we doing?" Freddy asked, still seemingly caught up in the image of modern technology.

"Where's the closest mirror?" Ezkabach asked. Freddy took in a breath and pointed to the bathroom.

"Come on." Ezkabach said, getting up and gesturing for him to follow. He grumbled and got up, following her into the bathroom. Once in there, she placed a hand on the mirror while closing her eyes. She could feel Jakovi on the other side. He must be touching the mirror. "Give me one of your hands, and put your other hand on the mirror next to mine. You need to take the glove off for this. We both have to be touching the mirror and I have to be touching you for this to work." She explained.

"...no." Freddy said shortly, clicking his blades on the counter.

"What are you, five! You can take the damn thing with you, just tuck it into your pocket or something. You wanna get out of here or not, Krueger?" She said, growing increasingly impatient. Freddy growled and brought his gloved hand down quickly to swipe just in front of her face, nearly cutting her. Before she could say something he removed his glove slowly, tucking the fabric part into his pocket with another growl. Ezkabach held back her glowing eyes, and held out her hand for him to take. He blinked at it with a mean look before taking it. The softness of her skin even on the palm of her hand almost made him shudder. How different it was compared to his. He shook himself and placed his other hand on the mirror next to hers. He felt a wave of something unseen take him over, the area around them blurring. The feeling of being on a roller-coaster and falling hit him, making him gasp before the both of them were yanked out into the shared plane of Jakovi and Ezkabach. Freddy blinked, his eyes re-adjusting.

"You'll get used to it." Ezkabach said from right next to him, making him almost relax. He realized he was still holding her hand, and sneered as he yanked it out. What was this, a _chick flick_? Ezkabach rolled her eyes at him as he quickly replaced the glove back onto his hand.

"Well well, Mr. Freddy Krueger. How nice to meet your...acquaintance." Jakovi said, approaching them from the right. The both of them turned, and Ezkabach smiled while Freddy growled.

"I'd say the same, _goat_ , but I don't associate with your kind of self entitled blood." Freddy said with a menacing tone, his voice deep and demonic. Ezkabach brought a hand up to her face. Already it starts. Jakovi continued to approach, his hands behind his back in a sort of classy walk. He was tall and lean, but muscular. His hair was black and cut a little short, with well kept aftershave complimenting his masculine facial features. The man was absolutely beautiful and would blow those fireman models out of the damn water. Freddy just found him annoying and girlish.

"Aww, still upset about what my brothers did? You know that would never have happened...had you knew when to stop and didn't let your judgment be clouded by pubescent teens." Jakovi said with a grin. Freddy anchored his heel behind him, ready to throw himself at that smart-talking snake, until Ezkabach got in front of him. She glared at Jakovi, a deep growl forming in her throat.

"Both of you are about to fucking send me over the edge. We have a situation here that could get us ALL erased from the minds of the mortal, and all you can do is fuel your fucking egos. Get over yourselves!" She spat out, showing her sharp teeth. Jakovi narrowed his eyes, but backed off.

"...my apologies, Ez. This way." Jakovi said, ad turned to walk down the corridor. Ezkabach turned to Freddy, who was standing straight. She gestured, and they both followed the rage demon down to the library. Once there, he stopped in the middle. Freddy leaned against a towering bookshelf, slowly sliding his blades together. Ezkabach folded her arms, letting out a short breath.

"So what do we do." She said shortly, watching the both of them.

"You need to bring Freddy into the real world." Jakovi said, and Freddy stopped fidgeting with his claws.

"I'm not strong enough to be there." Freddy said lowly, glaring at Jakovi. Jak returned the glare, but kept on going.

"You'll survive. Ezkabach will help you make kills. And do make certain they _look_ like your kills. People need to believe you've returned, and it'll spread like wildfire. They'll probably release the Hypnocil by the thousands, and Ezkabach, you need to find the source and track it down. Destroy it. And I mean wipe it out, all the plans and formulas and everyone with the knowledge to make it." Jakovi said, his voice still low and serious.

"If I die out there, I'll just go right back to..." Freddy began to say, before Jakovi cut him off.

"Then I guess you probably shouldn't _die_ , then. You get the opportunity, you kill, you leave behind your mark, and repeat. Don't sit there and fuck around!" Jakovi barked, and Freddy came at him. The rage in his eyes was hot enough to burn the whole mansion to the ground. Ezkabach snarled and leaped in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him forcefully back to the book shelf. He slammed into it, books falling on both sides.

"You fucking bi.." Ezkabach flashed to right in front of him, glaring with an intensity that matched his own.

"Yeah, I'm a _fucking bitch_. But you're gonna want to watch yourself, Krueger, you're barely out of your dream world and you are about to pick a fight with the wrong demons. Get a hold of yourself and think! He's fucking helping you!" She said, and he stopped breathing hard. She was right.

"Well then tell him to shut his stupid mouth before I slice it off and feed it to a fucking sheep!" He shouted, about to actually do it. Ezkabach was shaking, she couldn't believe how childish these two were getting. She turned to Jakovi.

"You're about to step over a line, Jakovi." The seriousness in Ezkabach's tone was enough to make Jakovi widen his eyes. There was a connection between the two, and Jakovi did not want to lose her. She was more than just a student and friend to him, though it was harshly one-sided. He stepped back and turned away.

"I'm sorry. My...opinions get the best of me. Both of you, go into the real world. Do what I instructed. Return to me once you've both accomplished the tasks, or if there are any...setbacks." Jakovi said, turning to eye Krueger one last time. Freddy growled. Ezkabach ground her teeth and grabbed a hold of Freddy.

"Come on. You two can sort out who's alpha later, when this shit's taken care of." She said, closing her eyes. Jakovi saw the contact between the two and fought back the urge to bash Freddy's skull in with his horns. Instead, he gave Ezkabach a mental push. It was easier this time, all she had to do was wake up. Freddy gasped again as the falling feeling rushed into his body, and his teeth snapped together as he hit a hard surface. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was on a floor. Everything felt weird, he could feel the air on his mutilated skin and the scent of a girls bedroom hit him. Above him, Ezkabach leaned over the bed.

"Welcome to _my_ world." She said with a chuckle. Freddy glared at her, getting up to stand. He looked around, the fresh air from the window filling his lungs. He forgot how vivid the real world was. He was going to have a _ton_ of fun here. But first...

"Well then, bitch. Let's go see what's on the... _menu_ for tonight." Freddy said tauntingly, throwing his head back to let out a laugh that rang outside into the fresh young night.

 _The nightmare had returned._

...

Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it! 3 demons in one place is a sticky situation, huh? We'll see what happens once Freddy starts to gain his powers back! A whole lotta violence and gore coming up, you have been officially warned. Stay tuned! Or...online...or..subscribed? One of those is right lol.


	5. Chapter 4

Here it is, OM&M chapter 4! Man I'm on a roll getting these out. So, a repeat of the disclaimer at the end of Ch.3, this chapter contains a lot of blood, gore, violence, terror and language. All the good Freddy stuff! So please keep the age restraints in mind.

Chapter Four

The Claws Come Out

Ezkabach watched as Freddy kept taking deep breaths, relishing in the feeling of being able to feel the air enter his body and smell normal things. He tapped his claws on the edge of her nightstand, blinking at the sound. Things sound different out here; it's like going from a padded room to an open stage. Ezkabach rolled her eyes. He was like a puppy. She hoped she wouldn't have to put all her electrical cords away in case he chewed on them. The thought made her giggle, and Freddy stared at her.

"What's so funny." He said darkly, eyeing her grin.

"Nothing, I'm just getting a kick out of watching you play around." She said, standing up from the bed.

"Well being locked in a dream world mind prison for decades will do that to you. So like I said, let's get going. I need to fucking kill someone." He said, heading for the door.

"Hoooold up there, Krueger." Ezkabach said, and Freddy turned to glare at her again. "I really need to eat something first." She got up and went out the door of her bedroom ahead of him. He growled and grabbed her by the shoulder, spinning her around to pin her up against the wall. He placed a claw up to her face, the other hand placed squarely on her chest.

"Alright what the fuck is with you. You can travel freely between this world and everything else but you have to eat? And you look strange sometimes, you act like you're keeping secrets. Do you have to drink water too? Like a fucking _human_?" Freddy asked, with each word his voice grew more irritated. He hated being kept in the dark, and he needed to know everything about her if he was ever going to come out on top in this situation of theirs. And guessing games made him about set himself on fire. Ezkabach just looked at him, gently pushing away his hand and moving out of his grasp. Her eyes were a bit sullen, with a hint of genuine anger, though it didn't seem directed at anything in particular. She gestured for him to follow her downstairs, and he did just to see what she would do. Once downstairs into the kitchen, she stopped to look at him.

"You really want to know? I try to keep it strictly on a need to know basis." She said, turning to go to the fridge. Freddy snarled, lunging at her and yanking her by the shoulders to face him.

"I'm sick of your games, _bitch_! Tell me or I'm not doing shit for you!" He yelled, his eyes glowing. What a nasty, impatient temper this asshole has. Ezkabach sighed and shoved him away from her.

"Whatever, sit down then. It's hard to explain." She said, turning back to the fridge. Freddy growled, but sat down at the dining table with narrowed eyes. He looked as she opened the fridge. There was tons of wrapped up meat and water, that was it. He let out an impatient growl again, waiting for her to start talking. She grabbed a water bottle and a large wrapped up piece of raw meat from the fridge, a knife and fork from the drawer and a plate. She placed the raw meat on the plate and sat down at the opposite end of the table. She looked at it a moment, and then spoke:

"Like I said before. I am _bestia daemonium_ , more specifically lupus diaboli. Meaning beast demon, and Devil wolf. It's the wolf part that allows me access to the material world. But...and this fucking irritates me to no goddamn end, I can't control the _fucker_." She said, gritting her teeth. Freddy sat back, actually interested.

"Go on. What do you mean you can't control it? And what is _it_?"He asked, watching her as she cut off a piece of red meat and began to eat it.

"Beast demons all have a primal being that is their natural form, usually a really beefed up version of an animal. There are rams, buffalo, lions, panthers, snakes, spiders, even met a horse once. But I am the only known existing wolf. There was one before me, centuries ago. It's said that demon is responsible for creating werewolves with his saliva. But, regardless, the wolf is my true center. But I still can't control it. When I let it out I have no control over what I do. Just last month I slaughtered an entire campground of people and have almost no memory of it." She explained, watching his eyes light up at the mention of the word slaughter. He leaned forward a little, a wide grin on his face.

"How many?" He asked, the grin making her roll her eyes.

"...according to the article in the news, 26. But there were lots that were...unconfirmed." She explained, not too happy about it. Freddy's grin grew wider and a chuckle escaped his parted lips.

"And why's that?" He asked, amused.

"...I ate them." She said, dropping her fork and becoming uninterested in her food. Freddy's eyes lit up and he let out a loud laugh, tilting his head back slightly.

"And here I was beginning to think you were so _boring_! Were there any...children?" Freddy asked with another amused grin, getting excited.

"For sure. Lots of families and stuff." She said, and watched him nod his head as he encouraged her to talk more about it. She was almost inclined to say no, but she hadn't been able to talk about this shit to anyone lately and it felt almost good to get it out in the open. So she continued. "You get your power from their souls, I get mine from the flesh. It's a terrible, insatiable itch; the hunger. And the more I put it off, the hungrier the wolf gets. Eating this stuff..." She said with a glance down at the half finished meat. "Just seems to only numb it. But when it returns it's bigger. I thought maybe I'd gain more control by fighting it off, but I found out that fighting it only makes things much, much worse." She said, looking at him. Freddy smirked, crossing his arms.

"For me, the longer I go without killing someone, the weaker I get. And that's a bitch." He said with a sneer, remembering his status.

"I think that happens to me too. But I'll fucking, have seizures and shit. Totally spaz out. It gets to a point where I'll have huge seizures all day, and eventually it'll just lead into turning. Which, if I don't bring it on of free will, is excruciating. It's miserable." She said, shuddering a little to herself. Freddy tilted his head, he _really_ wanted to see this so called wolf in action. If she had the ability to slaughter that many people at once, there just had to be a banquet of souls within reach for him.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go find a damn bonfire party or something and kill _everyone_!" He said, getting up from the table. Ezkabach twitched, glaring at him.

"Heh. You can. In case you weren't _listening_ , I did say I have no control over this shit." She said coldly, looking away from him. Freddy sneered, slamming his hands on the table in front of her just inches away. She didn't flinch, but he leaned into her face.

"I don't really give a shit, bitch, if you don't want to join in. Just take me somewhere that I can get my fucking _fix_!" He exclaimed, his hot breath on her face making her blink. He was pissed.

"Fine. That's what you're here for, right? Not to make things easy, that's for sure..." She said, getting up to stand. Freddy snickered.

"The faster and more I kill, the quicker we can get this shit taken care of!" He said, straightening. She almost smiled. His impatience was one thing, but she kind of reveled in the fact that he wasn't willing to go without her. _Aww, Freddy needs a bodyguard._ She chuckled.

"Alright then. The campground I fucked up a few weeks ago has since been closed down, but I heard talk in some of my classes that people are still camping there for the thrill of it. A lot of people think the whole slaughter thing was a gimmick by the government to cover up some insidious political plot. People are so stupid, especially kids." She said, heading for the counter for her keys. Freddy excitedly followed, tapping his claws together. He was almost acting like a kid himself, the smug grin on his face was a mile wide. Ezkabach looked at him and laughed. "Holy shit it's like I'm taking you to Disney World." She said, and Freddy chuckled. She almost expected him to get pissed at her for the remark, but he must be too caught up in the moment.

"No, this is _much_ better." He said. And with that, they exited the house and walked to her car. Freddy smirked again, running his ungloved hand over the black finish. "1977 Chevelle. Nice taste." He said, getting into the passenger side. She grinned.

"Don't scratch up the paint." She said as she started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, heading north. She sped up, always preferring 80 over most speed limits. It was a good hour north to the campground, most of which was spent with Freddy making comments about how long it's been since he'd feasted on a soul. Ezkabach kept silent mostly, she could feel her stomach churning beneath her at the thought of watching him kill. Not because she thought it was repulsive, but because it made her _hungry_. She turned the air conditioning on. The thoughts were making her sweat and the hot summer night didn't help. Freddy turned to her, smirking.

"Aww. Am I getting you all hot and bothered, young lady?" He asked in a voice that cut through her head like a knife. She shot him a glare, growling.

"You'd need a huge attitude adjustment and a whole lotta botox for that, Krueger." She snorted, watching him narrow his eyes. She blinked. His burned skin didn't actually bother her at all. To her it was more like his physical trademark, like her horns. Although, he hadn't exactly seen her in all her wolfy glory yet either. And actually she was starting to get used to his impatient, narcissistic, selfish and violent personality. She thought that it suited him well and there never seemed to be a dull moment with him. He kept her on her toes; and she was beginning to like it. Freddy, on the other hand, was starting to get these strange urges that really weren't all that strange to him, but they were directed towards a non-human for the first time. He wanted to control her, to posses her. Among other things of course; he couldn't help that it had been decades since he had felt the pleasures of a female. Consensual or not, he didn't care. And he knew he really wouldn't get the chance to test out the waters tonight with any of his impending victims; he needed to be quick and easy with the first few to make sure he gets strong again. He can't risk dying out here. And plus, he wanted to tease the wolf tonight. The thought made him smile to himself. With the wolf out, no one here stands a chance of getting away and he could have all the delicious, young souls to himself. His thoughts of killing Ezkabach were receding, she actually wasn't much competition anymore since he found out she only feasts on flesh and did not need the fear and souls he did. However; he would not stand to have her be more powerful than him. He'd die before he became her...subordinate. But those were matters to settle another day, and as he looked out the window he saw a sign that had a fishing boat and a campfire. They were finally there. He tapped his claws on his leg excitedly, and Ezkabach pulled the car into the gravel lot just in front of the treeline. As the engine shut off, she took in a deep breath. The moon was strong and bright tonight, the light feeling hot on her skin, and she closed her eyes for a second. Freddy watched her.

"Mmm. The moon makes it worse huh? Are you sure you're not just a werewolf and too embarrassed to admit it?" He said in that snarky tone that made her want to rip out his throat. She looked at him from the side of her vision.

"Have you seen those things? They're like two-legged dogs who used too much meth or something. Mangy, weak little fucks." She said, remembering the time she accidentally stumbled upon a family pack of them. They were a bad representation of the wolf blood in her mind. Freddy laughed, he loved getting under her skin. And he was about to put a whole new meaning to that tonight.

"Alright then." He said, getting out of the car. As he shut the door, he turned around and bent down slightly to tap his hands on his knees. "Come on girl! Come on! Let's go play!" He chanted, mimicking calling a dog over. Ezkabach really struggled with not coming undone with that. She slowly got out of the car, shutting the door and walking straight over to him.

"Good gir.." He started to say, but Ezkabach hit him. Full on punched him right in the face, making him stagger back a few feet. He held his eye with his ungloved hand, looking surprised.

"You are starting to get on my _motherfucking_ nerves Krueger! You're not in the goddamn position to be a smartass right now. Are we going to kill a bunch of halfwitted, pissy teenagers tonight or is it annoy the _shit_ out of Ezkabach day." She said, shaking her hand. That kind of hurt. Freddy was surprised at himself for not being as angry as he should have been, and almost agreed that he deserved that. He must be too distracted at the thought of all those sweet souls down there.

"Fuck. Well aren't you a grumpy bitch tonight." He said calmly, and now it was Ezkabach who looked surprised. Freddy grinned. "There's no way I'm choosing kicking _your_ bitch ass over this." He said, gesturing to the trees. Ezkabach rolled her eyes, the mood becoming a little calmer again. She held her hand, half smiling.

"Ah. You caught me. What do you have under that singed skin of yours anyway, lead?" She asked, making Freddy cackle.

"It's the solid scar tissue of many a desperate soul, my dear. Now, lead the damn way before I do something stupid." He said, twitching his nose to get the blood circulating back in his face. He wasn't used to the feeling of his blood in his veins. Ezkabach went in front of him, entering the trees through a narrow path. It was much darker in here, and although he could see decently in pitch blackness it was still a struggle. "It's so dark in here they're not gonna stand a chance." Freddy said more to himself, already contemplating how he was going to execute his first kill. Ezkabach moaned. She hoped she'd be able to keep control once the bloodshed began. She could see perfectly in the darkness, almost better than in the daylight. Freddy looked at her and saw her pitch yellow eyes almost glowing, and he figured those were the eyes of the wolf. It was closer than he thought and should be all too easy to get it to come out and...play. Ezkabach's sensitive eyes spotted a fire in the distance, a decent sized campfire. There looked to be about 7 or 8 structures scattered around it, which were probably tents. There were actually a large amount of stupid people here tonight, to her surprise.

"College party rumors never fail." She said, stopping. Freddy looked where she was looking, but could only make out the very slight candle-like glow.

"What's up there?" He asked, straining his eyes.

"About eight tents, guessing two to four people per tent. Anywhere from 14 to 20 people. And they're probably all wasted already." She said, she could hear the music. And _smell_ them. Freddy growled in anticipation. This was everything he had hoped for. He kept on walking, with Ezkabach a few paces behind him now. As they neared the campsite, Ezkabach stopped. "I'll find a place to...enjoy the show. It's all you, Krueger." She said, moving off the path a few steps into the darkness of the heavily wooded forest. Freddy grinned. _For now, you are._ He thought, and took in a breath.

"Fine by me. Watch and learn, puppy." He said, missing her scowl. He moved forward, stalking around the perimeter. His powers were limited, his usual tricks wouldn't really work tonight. But he'd have fun all the same. Ezkabach was right, most of the teens were already heavily drunk. He walked until he came upon what he'd been looking for; a tent off by itself occupied by two drunk, lustful teens sucking face. In the shadows he moved unnoticed, coming up behind the tent. The sounds of erotic moans and gasps suggested the bases were being run quickly. Ezkabach looked on from a distance, rolling her eyes as she watched him pretty much creep on two teenagers having sex. Freddy chuckled, dragging a claw along the tent just hard enough to make a loud sound. The moaning stopped for a second.

"...did you hear that?" The girl asked, pushing up on her boyfriends chest.

"Hear what? Babe, we're in the fuckin' woods." He said, starting to kiss her neck again. She pushed him off of her, pulling the sides of her un-buttoned shirt together.

"No I heard something right outside, like, on our tent." She said, sitting up. The boyfriend groaned.

"Well like I said, there's probably animals and shit out there. What, you want me to go check it out?" He said in a baby voice, and she shoved him.

"Yes, asshole, I do. I don't want your friends trying to creep on us or play games." She said, and he zipped up his pants.

"Fine. My buzz is killed anyway. Need some fresh air." He said as he un-zipped the tent, and walked outside. He really had no intention of 'checking it out', instead he walked to the fire to grab another beer and have a cigarette. He mingled among the crowd of wasted friends as he downed a bud and hit a cig a couple of times, his buzz returning a little. Maybe this time she'll let him get on with it. He cleared his throat and threw the cigarette in the fire, the beer can in a pile and headed back to the tent. He spoke as he was entering.

"See babe, nothing out here except..." He froze as he saw his girlfriend lying half naked beside a man in a striped sweater, burned face and claws on his right hand. She was covered in cuts, and her face was soaked from tears. Freddy laughed.

"Except _me_."As he spoke the last word, he sawed his claws into the throat of the terrified girl. They cut through her flesh and into the tissue of her wind pipe before she could scream, and the sound that replaced it sounded like a baby choking on milk as the blood flooded her throat and went into her lungs. Blood sprayed onto the boyfriend as Freddy jerked his knives, severing the jugular and watching the girl go limp. Freddy tilted his head back and allowed a laugh to escape, and the guy screamed.

"What the fuck!" He yelled, pulling back out of the tent. Freddy ripped it open as he stepped out, still laughing.

"Aww, come on you can't be upset. Bitch wouldn't put out anyway!" He said, lunging for the guy. He caught him in one leap and sent his blades straight through his eyes. He could feel them penetrate his brain. The feeling was so wonderful. The guy choked under him, and Freddy quickly rotated his arms to snap his neck. Another delicious soul! Before he went for the center of the gathering, he stopped. "Oh yeah. Gotta leave my mark." He said with a chuckle, before dragging four long claw marks over the twisted boyfriend's stomach. He growled as he picked him up, dragging him just to the line of light made by the fire. He was feeling stronger now, but he knew he couldn't take on all of them at once without someone getting away and he was not about to let that happen. He needed _all_ of the souls here. With his sweater and glove soaked in fresh blood, he walked to go see if he couldn't let the cat, or the _wolf_ , out of the bag. He found Ezkabach leaning against the tree, looking away from the scene. He approached her.

"What, you out of energy already? We should get you a treadmill or something." She said in a cover-up playful tone. He could tell she was fighting. Even he could smell the fresh, warm blood on his body.

"I want you to join me." He said, inching closer. Ezkabach sneered.

"I already told you that's not gonna happen. Not tonight." She said, looking away. Her control thing was irritating him. He went for plan B. With a large stride he was right in front of her, his body pressing up against hers. The blood on his shirt transferred to hers, and she glared up at him. "What in the fuck do you think you're doing." She warned, moving her hand up to shove him away. But he caught it and pressed her against the tree, his breathing becoming heavy. He dragged his bloody claws over his mouth, letting the blood get all over him. And then he pressed his lips to hers, dipping his tongue into her mouth as the blood seeped onto her tongue. He spoke in a raspy, lustful and dazed voice.

"You know you want it. To taste all this fresh blood...fresh meat, to tear it off their breathing bodies and swallow it whole...I want it, you do too. Don't fight it anymore, give in..." He whispered, and she began to shudder.

"...no.." She bit out. Now the hunger was there, in her face. Laughing at her in her mind. Her skin became hot, burning now. Like she was on fire underneath her skin. Freddy growled.

"Do it. Tear them apart! Fucking rip them up!" He yelled into her face, making her scream. He rubbed up against her, which made him moan through clenched teeth. If she wasn't going to turn he might just fuck her right then and there and at least get one urge out of the way. But before he could do anything else he was shoved off of her with exponential force and he slammed into a tree. He picked himself up off the ground, to see her writhing and jerking in the dirt.

"Ah, shit." He said out loud. She was having a fucking seizure. Now he wasn't fucking getting anything out of this ordeal. He angrily started striding towards her. He'll show this bitch to ruin a night like this. But as he neared he heard the loud sound of bones snapping, muscles tearing and her muffled screams. He took a step back. "Now _this_ is a show." He said, laughing to himself. He stopped laughing though as he saw her bones fuse and realign in front of his eyes, her skin split open to reveal shining midnight black fur. A deep, monstrous growl made the ground shake as an enormous wolf picked itself up from the ground. It was huge, the size of a small horse at least. Its teeth shone in the moonlight, almost as large as the claws on his hand themselves. The eyes were a bright, fiery yellow and he could see his reflection. "...fuck." He mumbled. This _may_ have been a mistake. Ezkabach opened her jaws, large enough to encase his entire head and roared into his face. He stepped back, ready to take her on. But she snarled and leaped into the clearing of the campground. A smile spread across Freddy's face. His plan was in action and he was going to get everything he wanted. The screams of the teens filled his head like sweet music as he watched Ezkabach literally tear two of them apart in a few short snaps of her jaws. He walked to the clearing and closed his eyes, raising his arms. As he did so, the entire outside of the clearing was encased in a jailing wall of flames to contain the sheep. He laughed demonically, watching as Ezkabach chewed up both of her dismembered victims. She must be hungry. In a panic, the teenagers were scrambling to get away but none could get past the fire, which not only burned them but sent them shooting backwards on contact. One landed right at his feet, and he picked the screaming girl up by her hair. He shoved his claws into her abdomen, watching the blood seep out of her mouth from the backwash. He dragged them up her body, slicing through intestines and organs until he was stopped by her ribcage. He yanked his hand out, intestines falling out with it and he sliced through her face with one powerful swing. The girl dropped lifeless on the ground in a pile of her own carrion. He reveled in the powerful feeling of strength rushing into his body, lassoing the stray souls of Ezkabach's victims as she slaughtered and fed on the flesh. He only got three more kills in himself before the both of them wiped out the entire campground and the fires finally dimmed. He was okay with that, he only got the satisfaction of killing six but he feasted on the souls of nineteen. As he finished off the last, he looked over to Ezkabach, who was feeding on the torso of a deceased football player. He approached her slowly, but a smile was on his face. He was much stronger now. He had never been able to get that many souls in one go before and the rush was exhilarating. As he neared her she bared her teeth, licking the blood off her fangs as she did so.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not interested in sharing your...meal." He said in a teasing tone. She lowered the skin on her muzzle to hide her teeth but kept staring at him with daring eyes. He smirked. "Well you must at least be somewhat in your right mind now, you're not trying to _fight_ me." He said with a laugh. Ezkabach stood straight, dragging her tongue along her ivory colored teeth. She let out a low growl. Freddy crossed his arms. "So. What's next? A school? Hospital? Ahh we can decide later, I'm actually feeling content for now. And a little restless. Let's go back to your place and... _celebrate_." He said darkly. Those urges he had brought on earlier were still there and he had every intention of exerting them tonight. Ezkabach snarled, lunging for him. He brought his arm up and she snapped at him, just inches away from his face before turning and loping off into the darkness of the woods. He stood there panting. She just almost bit him in the fucking _face_. Oh the bitch had nerve. He would eventually be able to sort out that irritating confidence she had, and he was going to _break_ her. He groaned and turned around, surveying the bloody battlefield of carnage before him. Most of the bodies were either mostly eaten, or marked with his claws. This had to be enough to get those Springwood _bitches_ talking again.

"Guess that means I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." He said lowly, making his way out of the clearing and disappearing into the darkness after Ezkabach.

...

Whew! That was a lot to try and get out without it being too long. And hell yeah for some Freddy lust! He's definitely easier to get along with when he's in murdering mode. If easy can describe it lol. I hope you guys liked it and definitely more to come!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, here is the next chapter! So, so sorry for the overly long wait on this. I had real life responsibilities in college, including a scholarly article that's hopefully due to be published in the Oxford Journal of Early Music! So that's been a huge weight on my shoulders. I do hope you enjoy! *** **Warning** : Adult situations, violence, language, explicit sexual material, etc. 18+ only. Thanks!

Chapter 5

If the Glove Fits

...

Freddy Krueger angrily stormed off back into the woods after watching the wolf disappear. Ezkabach proved to be more powerful than he had imagined, good and bad for him. She could make gaining his strength back so much easier, yet she seemed hesitant to be all for it. Nonetheless, he had gained power from many a soul on this fateful night thanks to her. He had been walking for quite a while before he came upon the car they drove here together. Grumbling, he got in the drivers seat and was almost happy that the keys were still there. With a sneer, he turned them into the ignition and started the car. Pulling out of the small dirt lot, he turned back the way they came and sped down the road. He figured driving was just like riding a bike, and seemed to pick it up again with no difficulty. As he was driving his anger stirred within him. He had never had a female stand up to him before, nor defy his words willingly, and it made him want to snap her little neck in half like a chicken bone. Or sink his teeth into it. All night. He wasn't sure yet, either he was going to tear her into tiny pieces when he got back or he was going to fuck her into next millennium. If she wasn't there he was going to find her. He confused himself; usually the sight of a demoness was off-putting and annoying to him but, this creature was strangely alluring. Maybe it was because she looked and acted much like a human girl, and that always aroused his interests. But her display of power was enough to put him off again, he didn't like being in the presence of someone who could do damage. She wasn't afraid; she laughed at him, she challenged him, and yet he felt the need to possess her like he usually did to females he took a strange liking to. Then he made up his mind; he would take her tonight and put it all aside. He'd show her how ferociously terrible it will be to be with him for a night, and perhaps that would tame the beast and he could continue his quest with her with him on top. He wasn't at his full strength yet but it wouldn't matter because he was very _close_ , and probably more experienced with hand to hand. The more he thought about it, the more anxious and angry he became. By the time he pulled into the driveway of Ezkabach's house he was shaking with rage, he slammed the car door closed and breathed in deeply.

 _She is here._ He could smell her sweet scent, a mixture of sweat and blood that wasn't her own.

He snarled and strode up to the door, pushing it open with force. It swung open and crashed into the wall, sending the nearby end table tumbling to the floor and a vase that sat atop it shattered. He paused at the opening of the stairway, breathing in deeply. Her scent hit him hard again, and he almost shuddered. He wasn't used to the vividness of the real world, but he could tell that she was upstairs in her bedroom. With a low growl he ascended the stairs one by one, making sure to land his footsteps heavily onto the wooden steps so she would be well aware of his approach. If he had hackles, they would be standing straight up. He was _wired._ And soon he found himself standing outside of her doorway, out of breath as if he had just run a marathon. But it wasn't because he was tired; it was because he was horny.

He jerked open the door to her room, and what met his gaze made him moan to himself deeply. There she was, Ezkabach, laying on her bed in a cold sweat. She had drenched the meager clothing she tried to put on. She was shaking visibly and seemed to not be able to catch her breath. Her heavy eyelids suggested that she was very weak, seemingly completely drained of energy from being forced to turn into the wolf. Completely drained...and completely, utterly, deliciously _helpless_. Slowly Freddy closed the door, a wicked grin on his face. He crawled onto the bed and slowly over her, baring his teeth. She shuddered and with a trembling mouth spoke with a whisper.

"What the fuck do you...think you're doing." She said, trying to sound mean. Freddy chuckled lowly, grabbing both of her wrists in his hands and pinning her arms above her head. He brought his face down centimeters from hers.

"Teaching this _bitch_ her fucking place." And with that he reached back with his un-gloved hand and hit her hard right across the face. The blow made her head snap to one side and she let out a high pitched grunt, too tired to scream. He used the weight of his body to pin her down as he moved his legs to the side to expose the rest of her body. The slim nightgown she wore made it all too easy to begin slipping his claws underneath it, slowly dragging it up. He let the tip of his claws to graze the inside of her thigh, and she tensed as it broke her skin. Freddy's eyes shone as he watched the blood trickle down. He could feel the urge rise up within his body, but desperately wanted to toy with her more before he got down to the real gnarly stuff. Ezkabach snarled, holding his gaze.

"You sick fuck. Too afraid to try this when I'm at my full strength huh?" She bit out, making Freddy growl. He got close to her again.

"Awww, now what kind of fun would that be? Besides...after I'm done with you, you won't want to even think about it. It'll be like your own personal _nightmare_." And with that he yanked his clawed hand up, shredding the end of her nightgown in one fell swoop. His eyes dilated to the size of quarters when he realized...she wasn't wearing any underwear. She must have been to weak! Eagerly he slashed off the top of her gown and fully exposed her before him. He had honestly never seen such a perfect looking female body. The way her hips swayed out from her small waist, the roundness of her breasts and the slight toning of her muscles gave way to a delicately shaved femininity that made his mouth water. Demon or not, she was awakening the most primal of feelings from within him. And likewise, demon or not, he was still a male. But he was determined to make this an entirely unpleasant experience for her, and the exact opposite for him. Unable to wait any longer, he quickly undid his belt and threw it across the room. He undid his pants and slid them down just enough to expose himself. With a demonic laugh he grabbed her by the knees and yanked her legs open. The violent motion caused his claws to dig into her leg which made Ezkabach cry out in pain. Enticed, he moved down to graze his tongue over the dripping red liquid...trailing it further up her leg and shivering as the taste of her blood trickled down his throat. Ezkabach winced. She tried everything in her power but her body seemed to betray her, it was like she could feel her muscles moving inside her head but yet they yielded no movement. She felt hot tears running down her face. She desperately wanted to fight, she would NOT be invaded like this! But his physical strength outmatched her by a lot right now, her energy had been completely drained. She had failed to think of the consequences of fighting off the wolf for so long and then going through a force-transformation. Her entire body was useless to her, and even now for once she felt herself wanting to change back into the wolf. Anything to stop him from doing what he was about to do to her. But alas, it was no use. She couldn't even move her arms back down from the vertical position Freddy had placed them in. Freddy could hold himself back no longer. His entire body quaked with anticipation and lust, deep and dark. He moved himself on top of her and quickly seized her by the throat, a low growl rumbling from his chest. She gasped for air, his tight hold only allowing her a tiny bit of it.

"...you're...going to regret...this.." She gasped out, she knew it was no use begging. It would make her look terribly weak. Even weaker than she was now. Freddy laughed then; a deep, monstrous laugh that seemed to echo off the walls and made Ezkabach cringe.

"Now, I believe that's a statement _you'll_ be regretting." And with that, he forced himself into her. It was every meaning of the word, due to his size and readiness versus her tightness. Ezkabach winced and cried out, the sudden intrusion causing her great pain that radiated down through her legs and up to her chest. She tried to scream but the grip he had on her neck was too strong and nothing came out. Freddy moaned in pure pleasure, he had almost forgotten what it actually feels like. And it wasn't in the dream world this time...it was real, flesh on flesh sex. Rape had always been something Krueger had been able to do willingly without hesitation, he had sometimes found himself longing for it more than killing. Sometimes. He loved the invasion of innocence, the pure violation. He thrust himself into her hard, making her choke beneath his vice grip on her throat. There was nothing graceful about his approach to sex, he pounded himself into her violently and fully. His bony hips crashed into her thighs, effectively bruising them with each powerful thrust. Her face was twisted into an expression of intense pain and it made Freddy all but lose it. "That's right bitch, you forgot who the _fuck_ you're dealing with." As he spoke he picked up the pace, placing his claws onto her shoulder and digging in. The blades cut her porcelain flesh easily and he felt the warm blood seep into the dirty fabric underneath his glove. Ezkabach was choking, the pain from her violation radiating through her body like hot knives. As she opened her eyes for a second, her gut dropped a mile and she came to a horrifying realization.

She was _enjoying_ this. He was violating her and she _liked_ it...

Suddenly the intense, burning pain was replaced by a burning fever of ecstasy and she drew in a deep breath. She still did not have the strength to move much but she finally got him to look at her, and the look in her eyes spoke every word he needed to know. The heavy lids blinked slowly at him, dark pupils dilating, green glowing from the irises. She was disgusted with herself. How could she let this man, this...thing, control her like this? Make her feel things she didn't want to feel? She boiled with rage.

Freddy stopped his thrusting. _Is she...enjoying this?_ He thought to himself, baffled. The look in her eyes spoke to him. He had never had a female look at him this way before. He then saw the flash of rage in her eyes and knew she was angry and not being in control. The wide grin re-appeared on his face as he realized this was going in an entirely different direction, but the grin was snapped away at a sharp pain in his groin. He was too close to finishing now, he couldn't stop like that. He abruptly pulled out of her and violently twisted her around onto her stomach. As he let go of her throat she took in large gasps of air and he saw that her throat was black and blue, the abrasions bleeding. With one arm he propped her hips up into him and mounted her like a dog, his torso leaning over her. He entered her again, but this time was met with a hot wetness that made his breath catch in his throat. Her readiness provided much more physical pleasure to the whole ordeal, and he grunted loudly with each thrust. He was almost overwhelmed with the feeling, as was she. Ezkabach was shaking with pleasure and equal amounts of pain, each one not overbearing the other. She didn't know which one to feel, but they both felt _good_. As he scraped against her inner workings she suddenly felt herself tighten up, and a loud gasp escaped her lips about the same time Freddy yowled loudly. As she reached what could only be called an orgasm, her tight contractions sent him over the edge and his hot, burning seed filled her completely. With a moan he stood still for several moments, actually out of breath. He then pulled out and lightly collapsed onto the bed beside her. He could not fucking believe what just happened. An intended rape of all things ended up being something entirely different, something _much_ more dangerous. He felt her shift, the first time she had moved all evening and looked to see her laying on her side facing him. Her sharp teeth protruded from her lips, blue from lack of air, but they seemed to be pulled into the most devious goddamn grin he had ever seen. He took in the sight of her...her neck was bruised and bloodied where he had held it. Her shoulder bore the deep gashes from his claws. And between her legs...her thighs were battered and bruised as well and he could even make out a thin trickle of blood. She wore the most brutal markings of being taken. And yet she _grinned_ at him. _What in the fuck have I gotten myself into..._ Freddy thought to himself. It was an empty statement, for he himself felt an intense need to have this female by his side now. For eternity, to claim her, possess her as his and do this to her every waking moment. She wore his marks now. And seemed to be regaining her strength which he thought a little strange, considering what he had just put her through. Nonetheless, she merely propped herself up with one arm and gazed at him with fiery eyes. When she spoke, her voice had regained its warm tone.

"Not bad for being locked away for a few decades, Krueger." She said teasingly, and for once he wasn't filled with anger at her remark. He huffed, still raking his gaze up and down her battered body.

"Mmm...it seems that driving and fucking have a lot in common. You never forget how to do it well." He said with a low growl, which this time was more of an ego stroke. Almost like a purr. He sat up and rolled her onto her back, pinning her down again. She let him, holding his gaze. "Although I am just dying to know, why the fuck you _actually_ found that the least bit pleasing." He said as he hovered his face close to hers. She giggled.

"Honestly...I have no idea. I've never been...well, _fucked_ like that before. Just so raw and violent...two things I do enjoy fully. And you might have forgotten, I am a beast." She said with a wink. Freddy contemplated this for a moment. He had never been faced with the situation that one of his victims welcomed his intrusions with eagerness... and frankly, he didn't know what the hell to do about it. He couldn't decide if it made him angry, like most things, or if it...intrigued him. All he knew now was that this had a much better chance of working out now. He had taken a very, very large step in proving to her that he was a force to be reckoned with and that he was every bit as alpha as she could imagine. And that he could do damage to her, one way or another. He had to be in control, to possess, to win. He chuckled almost maniacally.

"Raw and violent, I like the sound of that." He reiterated, tasting the words. They were almost sweet coming out of his mouth. He suddenly frowned as an odd sensation came over him. His brows furrowed as anger threatened to ignite his temper. Ezkabach tilted her head. "What is this strange feeling? I feel like it's getting hard to breathe." Freddy said angrily, rolling off of her onto his back. Ezkabach observed him for a moment, noticing the slow blinking of his eyes. She let out a laugh.

"You're tired, Krueger. Remember you're in the real world? The real world has real effects, flesh or spectral. You'll have to actually sleep here." She said. "I'm tired too...if you couldn't already tell." Freddy snorted.

"...I won't stoop to such mortal levels. I'll just go back to the dream world-" He stopped as Ezkabach shook her head, and he glared at her.

"If you do that you'll lose at least a third of the strength you've gathered here tonight. You're not meant to cross the planes like that, unlike me. You're meant to stay in the dream world. Crossing planes will drain your strength quite easily." She finished, watching him scowl.

"Fuck it then, fine." He barked as he turned to his side facing the wall and closed his eyes. He really was very, very tired. He had forgotten what that felt like, materially. And it felt almost good to feel the warm darkness of sleep loom over him. Ezkabach rolled her eyes at his near childish response and got up to go to the bathroom. Once inside she got a good look at the damage. Most of it would be gone by the time she woke up tomorrow, but seeing how her skin was mottled and bruised...made her ache with that same lust again. Maybe there was a lot more power to him than she thought. He had gained so much strength in so little time...she was attracted, no doubt. But what would this mean for her if they were to continue this...ritual? She had to see how far she could push him. She wasn't done with him by far and they still had a long ways to go before their mission here was complete. So much time to experiment with him, to toy with him. Find out what makes him tick. She was sure he would be doing the same to her, and she shuddered as she imagined what that might entail. So with that she washed up, put on another one of her nightgowns and rejoined Freddy in her mess of a bed. The covers were everywhere. That was okay, she was burning hot. To her surprise Freddy was already deeply asleep, his heavy breathing though not quite a snore was loud enough to be heard through the wall. She yawned and laid down beside him, facing the other way. She didn't have time to think, for soon she too was drifting off to sleep.

 _...What a fucking night._

 _..._

There it is guys! I'm sorry it took so long again, but I hope you enjoyed it. I DID warn you about the...violence and adult stuff so I hope no one read this and had nightmares! But yay for Freddy in all his dark brutality!

*Also, RIP to Wes Craven. It was the first Halloween without him and I'm still not sure how I feel about that. We've lost a pioneer of horror. But it's fanfics like these that will help to keep his amazing legacy alive for decades to come. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
